Dancing: A Series of Movements
by spc6grl
Summary: Tony missed a date he had with Pepper, so he decides to make it up to her in a very unique way. Birthday present for my muse! It doesn't get any fluffier than this!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is a birthday present to my girl and muse, tonyedwstark. Happy Birthday, honey! Hope you like it, it doesn't get any fluffier than this. ;-)

_Dancing: a series of movements, involving two partners, where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music. _

_-Disney's WALL-E_

Iron Man and Rescue over looked the commotion going on beneath them. They stood on a ledge and just watched the building, that had been storing some of Tony's old weapons, burn to the ground. It was a glorious sight, to know that they had won yet another one, but he had to sacrifice some of his time with Pepper in order to complete this mission, and he was none too happy with himself for doing so, but it had to be done. They stood there for a few more minutes, silently watching the fireworks, until Iron Man couldn't take it anymore and opened his face mask.

"Pepper?" Tony asked, looking over to Rescue. She glanced over at him, then opened her face mask as well.

"Yes, Tony?" She looked at him, her expression soft. The fire below them was reflecting in her eyes, making them glow. He couldn't tear his gaze away from them; all he wanted to do was look into her beautiful eyes.

"I, um…" he began, unsuccessfully getting the words out that he wanted to say. He took a breath and began again. "Thank you for coming after me." Pepper smiled.

"Well, that's what you built this suit for right? Just in case you were ever in a tight spot and needed help? Just in case War Machine couldn't join the fun?" she asked him. He smiled at her.

"Yes, I guess it is," he said. She turned her head back, just in time to see an explosion rise from the wreckage. Both she and Tony jumped, the force so great they almost lost their balance. After the ground settled, he turned his attention back to her and moved closer to her. "Pepper," he began and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to look at him. "I'm sorry I missed tonight." Pepper's heart melted. He apologized to her, and it was wonderful. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, at least the best as she could considering she was wearing a bulky glove and he still had his helmet on, even though she could see his face.

"You had something more important to take care of, and I completely understand that. We can go dancing anytime," she told him. The moment she said that, an idea came to him.

"How about now?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, taken back by his question.

"Dance. Let's dance right now," he said again. This time she knew he was being serious.

"Tony, we're in our suits, we can't dance like this," she said, disbelieving that he would actually make an offer like that. Tony snorted.

"All dancing is, is a series of movements, involving two partners, where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music," he explained.

"See? There you go, we don't have any music, Tony, so how can we dance?" she seriously asked. Tony grinned at her.

"We don't need music to move harmoniously, Pepper," he said. His face mask shut closed and he rocketed off into the sky.

"Tony!" she called after him. She closed her face mask and rocketed after him. "Tony! I'm being serious!" she said to him over the com link.

"So am I," he said back. Pepper sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," she said, groaning a little bit. Tony let out a little snicker.

"Trust me, okay? All you have to do is follow my movements," he told her. Pepper was very unsure about this. She honestly didn't know what he was going to pull, so she figured she better go along with it, for now anyway.

"Alright, Tony," she said, almost like she had been defeated. He rolled his eyes at her tone, and promised himself her tone would change. He changed his flight pattern, instead of flying straight on, he added turns and twists. Pepper finally caught up to him, and mimicked his movements. It was night time, and the sky was filled with stars, not to mention the full moon above them. It shown as brightly as the sun did during the day, and it was the perfect setting for two people to be slow dancing outside. But this wasn't slow dancing, this was better. Tony suddenly dipped down, and Pepper followed. He made a big circle, and Pepper followed suit, making her circle smaller in order to catch up with him. Pepper was beside him now, mimicking as she was instructed to do so. Suddenly she noticed that he kept flying around her. "What are you doing, Tony?" she asked.

"I'm making circles around you, Potts," he said, sounding like a smartass. "I don't know what's wrong with you, usually you dance better than this." Pepper bit her lip at his comment.

"Well, Mr. Stark, prepare to eat my dust," she said, then rocketed off in front of him.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," he said softly. He sped up behind her, she the one making the turns and twists now. Every movement she made he followed. She turned several times, with him following right behind her. They came to some buildings, and criss-crossed through them, weaving their way through the dimly lit town. Once they got through town, they were right beside each other. They turned to face one another and began making wide circles, as if they were holding each other's hands and spinning on the dance floor. Both of their flight trails had lingered behind them, making unique and beautiful designs of their movements, but they were too busy to care what their trails looked like. They flew over the still ocean, noticing their reflections, as well as the reflection of the sky above them. It definitely was quite a setting, stars above them and stars below them, as if they were dancing out in space itself. Tony turned and flew under her, getting between her and the water. He turned up, with Pepper close behind. They began to spin one last time, before slowly coming to a stop. They hovered there for a few moments, just looking at each other through their face masks, and marveling in the excitement and enjoyment of what they had just done. The small town was below them, it was a good ways down, but neither one of them cared about far down it was, or how high they were, they'd deal with that in a minute. Eventually, Tony opened his face mask, and Pepper did so as well; both of them had huge grins on their faces. "Well?" he began. "What did you think about that?" he asked.

"Honestly, that was better than anything I've ever done on the dance floor, and so much more fun as well," she said, unable to get the grin off her face. Tony hovered closer to her and took her hands in his.

"So, I'm off the hook for missing our date?" he asked, almost as if he was treading on dangerous waters. Pepper laughed softly and wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

"Sure, but you did take me dancing after all," she said. Tony smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. This was their first kiss all over again, it was amazing. Her other hand came to rest on his neck to hold him to her as their lips began a dance themselves. Tony pulled her closer, well at least tried to, the suits weren't making it easy for him, but he promised himself they would continue this the moment they returned home. But for now, he could settle for kissing her in the moonlight, surrounded by stars, and hovering in the air.


End file.
